Hydro power is an abundant source of sustainable electricity. However, much of the world hydro energy exists in low flow rate currents in the ocean which are not captured or cannot be captured due to problems with existing technologies.
Where ocean flow is captured for conversion into energy, some existing horizontal axis technologies utilize slip ring units to account for flow direction variations, and to allow the generator/turbine to orient itself with the current flow while still allowing the power to be transmitted to a stationary base. This method has the disadvantage of wearing parts which, based on the location of the units on seabed, are difficult to access and replace. In tidal flow areas where the flow is primarily in two directions, turbines are designed to convert power from a stationary position in each direction; again requiring a more complicated system with a higher likelihood of parts failing at a high cost to access and repair.
There is a need for an underwater, power generation, turbine unit design that is more reliably oriented.
There is a need for an underwater, power generation, turbine unit design that is capable of generating power with a common turbine system regardless of changes in flow direction.
There is a need for an underwater, power generation, turbine unit design that can be readily deployed in areas were the seabed is not level or is of mixed composition, or where the water current direction varies over time and the flow speeds are low (<0.5 m/s).